Unseen Foretold
by UnimaginablexBeing
Summary: Not even a month after the Battle of Sovokia and the Avengers are trying to get back to normal as best they can. With the new rercuits being trained at the new Avengers Base, a certain agent-in-training finds herself in the center of new found chaos when she brings Pietro Maximoff back fromt he dead! How is she able to and exactally who is she? Come find out. DISCONTINUED!
1. Prelude

Prelude~

Not even a month after the Battle of Sokovia and for the Avengers life was crawling back to normal; Bruce Banner was still MIA, Clint Barton had returned to his wife and children, Thor returned to Asgard leaving Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers to train the new recruits in Sam Wilson, James Rhodes, Wanda Maximoff and Vision. Nick Fury had been able to put together a base along with Helen Cho, Maria Hill and Erik Selvig and together they watched the training with a keen eye. Even though they tried to get over the battle they couldn't get over those they had lost, mostly Wanda with her brother Pietro. It was one day when the group was training that Fury called Wanda aside so that she walked over asking,

"What is it sir?"

"I wanted to inform you that we have been successfully been able to put your brother in cryostats." Fury says to her making her brows knit together in confusion as she crosses her arms saying sounding annoyed,

"I do not understand, what have you done to Pietro?"

"What I mean is that with the help of Dr. Cho and Dr. Selvig we were able to suspend him in a state of frozen time, in other words he's not quiet dead." at this Wanda's eyes lit up with excitement as she eagerly said,

"So you can bring him back to life right?" shaking his head, Fury put his hands behind his back saying carefully but honestly,

"No, not with our technology. But we are hoping to contact Thor and see if he can with his technology be able to. His planet is far advanced and if we are lucky, he may be able to help us. It is our only chance—otherwise your brother will be frozen in his current state." Wanda's excitement died as Fury told her as he exhaled a breath of air,

"Look, kid, I'm telling you this so you don't find out from the wrong person alright? I thought you deserved to know." nodding, Wanda thanked him before going back to training and as Fury was leaving in walked an agent in training. Wearing a black uniform, the striking feature about the young woman was her blue short cut hair. Grinning at the group mock-fighting each other, she watched for a bit before calling out,

"Hey guys!" as the group turned towards her, it was Steve who called out,

"Good morning Agent Hayes!" at this she made a face while walking over telling him,

"I'm not an Agent yet Steve remember?" then slapping him playfully on the shoulder asked the group,

"Any reason you lot are working your butts off?" Tony came swaggering over saying to the blue haired young woman,

"Top Secret love, can't say even if we wanted to." rolling her eyes, she withdrew her cellphone and waved it in front of his face saying in a mocking voice,

"Then I won't give you guys the latest gossip about what the world thinks of the Avengers from Sokovia." here the gang exchanged glances so that it was Natasha who asked,

"What does 'the world think'?" yet the blue haired young woman shook her head saying as she wagged a finger,

"Nope! Tony made you lose that privilege!" causing Tony to whine as Vision simply snatched the phone away from her, being at least three inches higher than her making her pout in the most adorable way. Unlocking her phone he read the page aloud,

"Avengers yet again save the day from army of robots intent on destroying Sokovia the European country used to house human experimentation. No world leaders are willing to comment about the human experimentation comments yet," only Wanda cut in asking sounding defensive,

"How do they know about the human experimentation?"

"Good question, that's what Fury and the others are trying to figure out. They think someone linked the information—someone from HYDRA." the blue haired young woman said as Steve asked,

"Who would do that?" shrugging, the blue haired young woman held out her hand asking Vision,

"Can I have my phone back now V?"

"But of course Kyra." he said handing her back her cell phone so that she tucked it into her back pocket as she turned to Wanda saying,

"Oh, by the way, I know where they're keeping your brother. If you want—I can sneak you in to see him." here Wanda's eyes brightened at the prospect and she nodded eagerly but turned to Steve the leader of the gang who smirked and nodded so that she ran off following Kyra who called,

"See you guys later!" as they ducked and raced through the Avengers Base, they went down two floors to the Medical Science Laboratory Floor before Kyra came to the last door on the right of the hallway. Typing in a code on the number panel, the sliding glass door opened allowing the two to step inside. Once inside Wanda came face to face with a glass coffin housing her brother's body suspended in what appeared to be blue colored air. With wide eyes, Wanda slowly stepped over towards it asking,

"Is he—breathing?"

"Not according to Dr. Cho and Selvig, he's in a state of frozen cryo-something or rather. In simple terms he's suspended in the minutes after he lost his life. They hope that Thor's people might be able to bring him back to life in this state." Kyra replied so that Wanda with tears in her eyes nodded panting heavily as Kyra placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. But suddenly Wanda shrugged it off and stormed out of the room with head hanging low leaving Kyra alone in the restricted room. She was about to leave herself when she turned back around towards the coffin and looking at the silver haired young man felt a wave of empathy wash over her whole existence. Slowly stepping over towards the coffin, she placed a shaking hand on the lid before feeling her breath stolen from her and found herself in a pitch black void. Blinking a few times, she turned in a three sixty before calling out,

"Hello?" so that she heard it echo seemingly for miles on end until she heard a reply!

"Help," came the weak voice of a male with an accent so that she raced towards the voice to see—Pietro Maximoff! Lying on his back staring up into the black void on nothingness, she knelt down beside him as he asked,

"Who are you?"

"Um, Kyra Hayes—an agent in training but that isn't important right now. What is important is figuring out where the hell I am." gasping for a breath, Pietro told her,

"I do not even know where I am Kyra." cursing, Kyra looked at his body full of bullet holes and bleeding and said softly,

"I know your sister." making him look up at her with pale blue eyes and ask,

"Truly?" nodding, Kyra spoke of Wanda and how lonely she had been without him before she grinned saying,

"I have an idea, and it probably won't work and it's probably a crazy ass one—but take my hand." brow furrowing, Pietro asked her sounding strained,

"Whatever for?" only Kyra didn't say anything yet instead held out her hand for him to take so that looking between her hand and her smiling gentle eyes, Pietro took it so that back inside the room entered Fury along with Wanda, Steve, Tony, Natasha and Vision all of whom watched as Kyra's body fell limp towards the ground only Vision caught her before she hit the ground. Yet what caused them all to go wide eyed was that Pietro had his eyes open inside his coffin and was trying to get out!

"Steve get Dr. Cho and Dr. Selvig now!" Fury shouted so that Steve and Natasha raced out of the room as Tony ran over towards the coffin to let Pietro out and as he panted the fresh air Wanda embraced him tightly. Fury watched with narrow eyes as the two siblings spoke in their native tongue before Pietro looked around to see Kyra passed out in Vision's arms.

"She—saved my life." he said sounding both relieved and thankful as Fury asked,

"But how?"

"She said to take her hand since she had an idea, I do not even think she knew if the idea would work." Pietro replied as the two doctors came running in with two assistance to check him over as Wanda said crying,

"Thank the Lord." yet Fury wasn't as thrilled as he stared down at Kyra being held by Vision.


	2. One

OK so I know I used Ramona from Scott Pilgrim vs the World—but she's PERFECT for Kyra!

Chapter One~

Four days later Kyra woke to find herself inside the Medical Bay of the Avengers Base and groaned feeling soar and weak all over. It felt almost as if she'd been hit by a freight train as she looked about the room to see of all people Vision leaning against the wall reading a book. Confused, she also noticed that she was hooked up to several pieces of medical equipment including a heart monitor so that when she tried to move it began beeping. This caused Vision to look up from the book he was reading to look her way and smile saying,

"Good morning Kyra, you've been out for four days should you care to know."

"What—what happened?" she muttered putting a hand to her forehead and feeling sweat dotting the skin as Vision stepped over asking her,

"You don't remember?"

"If I did I wouldn't be asking you now would I?" Kyra mocked so that Vision only nodded before explaining to her calmly,

"You brought Wanda into the restricted area where her brother was being kept and somehow was able to bring him back to life. That is perhaps why you have been asleep for four days." letting out a groan, Kyra finally managed to sit up in the bed just as Fury along with a doctor came in to check on her. Fury looked serious as he stood before her with hands behind his back asking her,

"How did you manage to bring Pietro Maximoff back from the dead?"

"I—I don't know sir. I remember placing a hand on the coffin then the next thing I remember is entering a void, a black freezing void. There was nothing but Pietro lying there hardly breathing in the void and for some reason I got the idea that if he took my hand he might come back with me." Kyra said honestly before chuckling coldly and saying as she waved aside the doctor checking her vital signs,

"I didn't think it would work, and to be frank I thought it was a wacko dream or something. I didn't think it was real."

"Oh it was very much real Ms. Hayes, Pietro Maximoff is in recovery with nearly no signs of any damage to his person and the doctors are saying quote 'It's a miracle'. There is no logical way that this could have happened so I want to know point blank—how did you do it?" Fury stated in almost a snarl so that Kyra glared at him saying back at him,

"I don't know sir, honestly I have no real clue. One minute I was in the room, the next a void kneeling beside Pietro and then waking up here. 'Logically' I should be dead too right? I'm only guessing here."

"If I may sir," Vision spoke up making the two turn towards the AI as he continued,

"Perhaps I may read her mind to find an answer, of course only if she allows me to. I would never pry into a mind without permission." Kyra swallowed a whimper at the prospect but knew it might the only way to get Fury off her back so said,

"Ok, I agree V." nodding, Vision placed a hand on her forehead and closed his head so that the Infinity Gem in his forehead began to glow. Kyra feeling a strange tingling sensation felt as if gentle fingers were caressing her very thoughts and shivered, not only trying to block out those thoughts she didn't want him to know, but things she didn't want Vision to see. After two minutes Vision removed his hand and Kyra exhaled a breath she had been holding as Vision asked her,

"Are you alright?" yet she only nodded as Vision turned to Fury to say,

"She is speaking the truth, she doesn't know how she was able to bring Pietro Maximoff back from death. Though—I detected some strange power dormant within her, as if it hasn't been tapped into." raising an eyebrow, Fury made a gesture for him to elaborate so that Vision turned to Kyra and said,

"I believe that you perhaps have powers that you aren't even aware of Kyra. Perhaps if I was to delve deeper into your mind I would be able to sort them out, but that would potential harm you and I wouldn't want to do that."

"We need to know if she's a danger to anyone." Fury stated clearly so that Kyra realized why he was asking all these questions—they thought she was a threat! A risk, a hazard!

"Sir, I—I'm not a risk to anyone!" Kyra said in defense but Fury only narrowed his good eye telling her,

"We don't know that and until that time you are dismissed from the base. Please hand in your access card to the base when you are medical cleared." before he stormed out of the room without another word leaving Kyra to whimper both upset and trying not to cry. Vision placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her only she shrugged it off and swinging her legs over the bed, began to stand as Vision asked,

"What are you doing Kyra?"

"Leaving." she snapped coldly swaying a bit on her feet before going over to the locker holding her clothes and turning to him said in a snap,

"Can you leave so I can change? I want to leave while can before Fury kicks me out sooner rather than later." Vision bowed his head and left the room and as soon as he was gone Kyra locked the door and kicked it. Feeling hot tears of defeat in her eyes, Kyra quickly got dressed in her civilian clothes; torn dark blue jeans, a black Metallica t-shirt and a crimson button up over it. Tying up her combat boots, Kya unlocked the door only to find Pietro behind it about to knock.

"Uh—hi?" he said sounding sheepish so that Kyra smiled despite herself only Pietro noticed her tears and asked sounding worried,

"Whatever is wrong?"

"If you must know? I've been labeled a threat, a hazard to the base and kicked out." Kyra said sidestepping around him to head to Headquarters as Pietro followed her. Confused and trying to understand what she had said, Pietro asked her sounding a bit lost,

"So whatever does that mean?"

"It means I don't work here anymore. Fury wants me to turn in my badge until he can clear me for work. He thinks because I brought you back from the dead that I'm dangerous. And to make matters worse Vision says I have some 'dormant powers' lurking inside me. Wonderful for me." she said mockingly as they reached Headquarters where Fury was giving orders to Agent Hill who upon seeing her enter Fury held out his hand to Kyra who dug into her pocket and pulled out her security badge. Giving it to him she said,

"I'll be in my apartment in the City."

"And your last paycheck will be cashed." Fury told her as she nodded but then asked softly,

"Can I say goodbye?" Fury narrowed his good eyes before waving his hand towards the door so that Kyra left with Pietro following her causing Fury to make a mental note of that. As the two walked in silence to the Training Center Kyra tried her best not to cry. Once they entered the Training Center they found the group taking 'five' so that it was Steve who noticed her entrance.

"Hey glad you're alright Agent Hayes." Steve said smiling making Kyra whimper as she shook her head telling them point blank,

"I've been fired guys." causing Natasha to furrow her brow as she asked crossing her arms,

"Why though?" so angrily Kyra turned towards a silent Vision and snarled,

"Ask him." before shaking her head and saying exhaling deeply,

"I just came to say 'goodbye', I'm going back to my apartment in the City. I think Natasha has my cell number if you guys want to reach me."

"Hey, kiddo, we aren't letting you out of our sights so easily." Tony said swinging an arm over her shoulders so that she smirked at his coy smile before Wanda came over telling her,

"I—I wish to thank you—for bringing Pietro back." only Kyra shook her head and stepping out of Tony's hold said softly,

"That's the problem, that's what got me in trouble with Fury. Because I did that, he thinks I'm 'a hazard' and 'a threat' since he can't figure me out. And since he hates not being able to figure out puzzles he made me turn in my security badge. I've been fired because I saved his life—what a deal huh?" with that Kyra gave out hugs and received comforting words so that when she reached Vision she told him,

"Stay normal V, don't change on me." before she left the Avengers Base and her friends behind.


	3. Two

Chapter Two~

Kyra entered her apartment in Lower Manhattan and kicked off her combat boots with a heavy sigh, looking around the studio with a heavy heart. She had only been back to pay the rent and to keep up the appearance that she still lived her, when in reality she lived closer to the Avengers Base. But with that out of the deal she had to move back here. Removing that thought, Kyra went to her kitchenette to make some coffee when her cell phone began to ring. Confused, she saw the phone number reading 'Mr. Smarty Pants' and smirked despite herself. That was her nickname for Tony Stark, wait—what?!

"Hello?" she asked hesitantly answering so that on the other end she heard a cheerful,

"Hey you!" from none other than Tony Stark! Feeling her eyes widen in utter surprised, Kyra nearly dropped the coffee mug in her hands as she asked,

"How did you get my number?"

"I had FRIDAY look it up, it was easy since you're the only agent-in-training removed from the roster." Tony said sounding more upset than anything else so that Kyra sighed heavily as Tony continued,

"Anyway, the gang got approved to leave the nest meaning I'm bringing them all to Stark Tower—and you're coming." at this Kyra felt her heart skip a beat as she stuttered out,

"What?" she heard him chuckle and could just envision him rolling his eyes as he repeated what he had said before adding,

"Pack your stuff kiddo, Pepper will be by to pick you up!"

"Tony what if I don't want to!" Kyra shouted so that there was a pause that lasted longer than she thought possible for Tony Stark to do before he asked softly,

"You don't miss us?" true, it had been two weeks not seeing them and yes she did miss them—but did she want to live with them? In Stark Tower of all places?! Nibbling on her lower lip, Kyra twirled a bit of blue hair around her finger before asking,

"What about my apartment?"

"I can take care of it! Besides I already set up the living arrangements; you'd be sharing a floor with Red Head and Magic Girl while the Boys are spaced out between two other floors. Hear that, your own floor!" Tony emphasized so that Kyra now rolled her eyes at his near puppy-dog pleading tone before exhaling and muttering to herself. Rubbing her forehead she knew she should turn down the offer because of Fury breathing down her neck but as if he knew her own thoughts Tony said,

"And don't worry, I'll keep Mother off your pretty little ass of yours." snickering despite herself, Kyra listened to several 'pretty please' before she caved and said,

"Ok! But only if you promise that Fury won't be mad."

"But he always is!" Tony snickered before telling her that Pepper would be at her apartment around two pm to collect her and whatever she could pack. Looking at her clock she saw it was already on and when Tony hung up Kyra was left to pack whatever she could. Before long a knock sounded at the door and Kyra, in the middle of packing her second bag, went to open the door to see a strawberry blond haired woman with hazel green eyes wearing a cream colored pant suit.

"You must be Kyra." she said smiling brightly so that Kyra nodded saying,

"And you must be Pepper, come right in I'm just packing my last bag." so Pepper stepped inside as Kyra shut the door asking,

"Tony never said what he was going to do with my apartment."

"I will arrange that so don't worry, for right now I'm here to take you to the Tower." Pepper said as Kyra grabbed her duffle and backpack. Looking about her apartment, Kyra nodded to Pepper before the two left the studio and headed for the elevators. Once inside one, Pepper asked,

"So, how are you? The others are worried." at this Kyra blinked in utter surprised at her honest words, her face clearly reading sincerity. Not knowing what else to say, Kyra only shrugged as they reached the lobby of the ten story apartment building and heading outside towards a limo where the driver, Happy Hank, waited. Pepper smiled at him and introduced Kyra to the driver before he took her bags. While they settled into the limo it headed off into traffic and Kyra said giggling,

"I've never been inside a limo before." so that Pepper waved a hand dismissively saying,

"I'm used to it." before the two began laughing like old time friends. After two hours stuck in traffic they reached Stark Tower and stepping out of the limo with suitcases in hand, Kyra followed Pepper into the fancy grand modern lobby where Pepper handed her a keycard saying,

"This gives you access to the top five floors; Tony's apartment, the Girl's apartments, the Boy's apartments, the Lab and the Gym. The others have the same access card but don't lose it alright?" Kyra nodded as they stepped into an elevator off to one side that nearly was invisible if you didn't know where to look for it. Pepper swiped her own access card and they began climbing up as a female voice greeted them,

"Good day Ms. Potts, and to you Ms. Hayes."

"Good day FRIDAY, Kyra, this is Tony's new integrative computer systems." Pepper explained so that Kyra could only nod as the doors opened as they stepped out to find themselves in Tony's newly remolded top story apartment. Once they stepped out Kyra instantly heard the familiar voices of the gang and smiled for the first time in two whole weeks.

"Kiddo!" she heard someone cry so that she turned to see Tony waving at her as the others; Natasha, Steve, Sam, Rodney, Wanda, Pietro and even Vision looking her way. In turn they all got up to see her, giving her hugs and asking how she had been. Near tears, it was Pietro who asked,

"Are you—crying?" shaking her head Kyra told him feebly,

"I'm happy." confused, it was Natasha who understood so that she smiled warmly at Kyra saying to the younger woman,

"Glad you're back kid." as Vision agreed saying,

"It has been a bit boring without your interesting presence." causing Tony to roll his eyes and slap the AI android on the shoulder as he remarked,

"Yeah, yeah now only to the celebration! The gang's all back together!" hearing those words, 'gang'—she was considered part of the 'gang'—Kyra could only nod weakly as for the next three hours they sat around the living room and talked as if no time had gone by. They laughed, talked about events and what they had been doing and so on. When the sun began to set it was Kyra who noticed first because she said,

"Damn it, I got to go guys!"

"Why the party is just starting!" Tony said a bit slurred because he had been drinking but Kyra was already standing telling them,

"I have work, you know—to try and be a normal person." this caught their attention as Steve asked her sounding interested,

"Where do you work Kyra?"

"As an intern for a small theater in the district." Kyra replied heading towards the elevator as she turned around to say to the others,

"I'll be back later ok! Promise!"

"At least let one of us take you!" Tony slurred so that Kyra rolled her eyes as he stood up only to collapse back onto the couch so that Pepper held him down telling him,

"You aren't going anywhere Mr. Drunk."

"I'll go." Pietro said suddenly so that Wanda turned to him in shock asking him in their native tongue so that he replied to her back before standing and smiling at Kyra. Nodding her head in defeat, the two headed for the elevator and stepped inside leaving the others to watch them leave. Once gone it was Sam who said,

"I didn't know she was into musical theater."

"I don't think we know much anything about her." Steve admitted so that the others just had to agree. As the others stayed at the Tower, Pietro and Kyra walked to the Theater District before reaching a small door inside an alley.

"Sorry Pietro, but you can't come in. You don't have clearance." Kyra told him so that he shrugged as if it didn't matter yet did something to startle her—he took her hand and kissed the back of it before speeding off at the speed of sound leaving her speechless.


	4. Three

Chapter Three~

It was nearly one in the morning when Kyra returned to Stark Tower, finding the lobby empty save for one security guard who just nodded at her apparently knowing who she was. After all, someone with blue hair must stick out right? As she headed over to the elevator that would take her up to her floor she realized something important, she had forgotten her security card when she was rushing out to get to her job! Cursing colorfully, Kyra looked around before calling out softly,

"FRIDAY?"

"Yes Ms. Hayes?" the robotic voice replied smoothly so that Kyra jumped a little before asking,

"Is anyone awake, it seems I forgot my security card."

"Presently it seems only Vision is awake at the moment, shall I tell him you need assistance?" the robotic AI asked so that Kyra nodded getting sleepier by the second so that as she put a hand to her forehead she hear the soft 'ding' of the elevator and opened her eyes to see Vision standing in the elevator. He had a soft smile on his face though it became a look of concern as he asked her,

"Are you alright Kyra?" nodding dumbly, she stepped into the elevator so that while the doors closed she leaned against his shoulder yawning out,

"I forgot my access card."

"Yes FRIDAY informed me of that." he replied looking down at her and seeing her eyes closed and a content look on her face. When the elevator doors reopened on the Girls Floor she stepped out but called to Vision before the doors closed again,

"Want to come in for a second?" he seemed to hesitate as if assessing all the possibilities before nodding and stepped out of the elevator watching closely as Kyra walked into the kitchen. Kyra began making herself a very early breakfast with Vision watching her from the other side of the countertop with mild fascination.

"Is there anything a robotic AI needs to eat?" Kyra said to him so that he smiled slightly replying,

"No, I run off electricity so that I occasionally need to plug into FRIDAY's mainframe to recharge though ninety nine percent of the time I am able to create my own sustainable energy." rolling her eyes at this Kyra continued cooking as she asked him,

"Don't you ever wonder what food taste like though?"

"I have wondered though would doubt I'd be able to experience it as a human would." nodding in understanding while cracking open a few eggs onto a frying pan, Kyra looked over her shoulder as she wondered,

"So what do you 'experience'?" Vision thought for a moment looking down and away before speaking carefully,

"Well, sight is probably different from what a human would see; if needed I can foresee past a normal humans distance for many miles should the need come of it. Sound is also different in that I can pick up minute differences in peoples voices to indicate emotions. Touch can differ depending on the object and as we covered I don't need to taste anything."

"But what about feel? Do you feel anything?" Kyra asked bringing over her plate of scrambled eggs and cup of orange juice so that he asked her,

"What do you mean?"

"Like—do you feel emotions? Happy, sad, angry that sort of thing or do you just mimic what you see?" here there was a long pause as Vision tried to think out a good explanation as to this with Kyra waiting patiently. Finally Vision shook his head saying to her,

"I'm not sure, the Infinity Gem I carry allows me to—experience—what humans do only I doubt in the same fashion." blinking and not sure of what he meant, Kyra nudged his elbow indicating he go into further detail so that he continued,

"In other words through the Infinity Gem I can show emotion, sense it and understand it—though I am still learning as to how to process it. Since I am no longer just a computer system and in a physical form granted the ability to experience what humans do, it is a long process." here it was Kyra's turn to be silent as she ate trying to understand what he had said. When the silence stretched Vision became worried and asked her,

"Does that bother you in some way?"

"No! I was just wondering because you seem to so genuine about everything you say and do. Whatever the circumstance you do it with precision and accuracy while understanding how it will affect others. That makes you more human than a lot of other people V." at this Vision was truly touched by her words and smiled in thanks as Kyra added,

"Besides, you're my friend and I wouldn't want you to suffer in anyway. Knowing if you couldn't do something—I'd want to help somehow."

"Thank you Kyra, that is very kind of you." Vision told her so that she grinned before standing to clean her plate telling him,

"Though I am envious that you don't need sleep." chuckling a bit at that, Vision explained that he had a 'rest' mode which he used sometimes. Turning around to see him, Kyra looked out over his shoulder to see sunlight beginning to come through the windows.

"Wow we were up late!" she exclaimed with a laugh so that Vision nodded in agreement before standing to excuse himself back to the Boys Floor. As the two headed for the elevator Kyra told Vision,

"Thanks V."

"Whatever for?" he wondered so that she shrugged before telling him,

"For being here for me." and leaving it at that she turned to head towards her bedroom so that Vision stepped into the elevator left to puzzle of what she meant. Once in her bedroom Kyra changed into a pair of sweatpants and a loose fitting t-shirt before flopping down onto her bed. She was just about to cuddle under the blankets when FRIDAY announced,

"Ms. Hayes a Director Fury is on the line for you." so that she cursed before telling the AI,

"Patch him through."

"Good morning Ms. Hayes." the stoic voice said making her wince, he directly didn't call her 'agent'. Replying back to him, Kyra waited for the punishment that was sure to come as he said to her,

"We have been going over the blood test taken before and after Pietro Maximoff's cryostats and discovered no anomalies that you might have caused."

"So I'm off the hook now right?" Kyra asked hopefully only Fury told her point blank,

"No. We still need to get to the bottom of how exactly you brought a man back from near death. When Vision explained that you had 'hidden abilities' that worried me, so we are coming to Stark Tower to find out what those are." eyes widening, Kyra stumbled over words as Fury continued,

"We gave you enough time, but now that time has run out and we need to get to the facts. We will arrive this afternoon around one."

"Does Tony know? In fact does anyone else know?" Kyra nearly growled so that Fury merely stated,

"They will be informed later on." before hanging up so that Kyra instantly called,

"FRIDAY get Vision on the line." and not even needing to wait she heard the familiar voice ask,

"What's wrong Kyra?"

"Director Fury is coming today around one pm, he wants you to go tromping around my brain to find out why I brought Pietro back from near death. He said time has run out and they need to know now." there was a pause before Kyra asked him,

"Can we meet in the Lab before then? And don't tell the others yet, Fury will let them know but first—I want you to find out what's wrong with me."

"Aren't you afraid however?" Vision asked as Kyra started for the door though when he asked this she stopped to tell him,

"I'm more afraid of Fury then of you, I trust you—not him."

"Very well, I shall wait for you in the Laboratory." so with that Kyra started for the lab and once outside the doors saw Vision inside who opened the doors for her. When she stepped inside she smiled weakly at him before he motioned to a chair which she sat in. Time to find out what was wrong with her.


	5. Four

Chapter Four~

Once settled into the chair and as comfortable as she was going to get, Kyra looked up at Vision who seemed to be lost in his mind thinking before she said to him,

"Ok, I'm ready."

"I don't wish to harm you so let me know if anything I do does." he told her making her smile then closing her eyes felt him place a hand on either side of her head, resting them on her temples. Though she was scared Kyra trusted Vision, and exhaling deeply simply allowed her mind to go calm as he began searching for answers. For Vision it was upsetting that he had to do this, both because he was worried he may hurt her and because he wasn't sure if he did cause her harm how badly it would be. While looking around her mind it was as if he was walking through her memories—seeing her past layer by layer. Each day, week, month and year was another layer only he wasn't able to find anything that would explain how she would bring Pietro back from Death itself.

"I'm sorry Kyra, but I have to look deeper into your memories." Vision warned her aloud so that the moment he did she winced as within her mind he continued down yet another layer. Now Kyra was truly frightened because of what he would see—her past wasn't the happiest and her family life wasn't the picture perfect loving one. True enough, Vision watched a young Kyra experience a drunken father beating her mother, a young Kyra hiding in her room covering her ears from the screams and the yelling, a young Kyra running for her life from a group of attackers trying to—well—let's just say what Vision was watching made him furious. Yet as he reached one layer he found something strange—a sort of barrier or mental wall blocking him from accessing it. Gently tapping it he heard her whimper and looking down at Kyra saw a tear leaking from her eye.

"Kyra, this will hurt yet I believe that whatever memory is behind this mental block will tell us what the key to your abilities are." he said so that Kyra whimpered again as she began to try and catch her breath. To her it was as if he had taken a knife and started to stab her, only Kyra forced herself to say,

"Just do whatever you have to."

"But—"

"DO IT!" Kyra shouted so that knowing he shouldn't hesitate Vision blasted the mental barrier causing her to scream at the top of her lungs. In that moment Vision stopped almost pulling his hands back because seeing her in so much pain made him feel—upset. For Kyra she was actually crying as overhead FRIDAY asked,

"Is everything alright Ms. Hayes?"

"Yes FRIDAY we are fine." Vision replied as Kyra continued to try and collect herself whimpering,

"Finish V." despite not wanting to with nearly every electron of his being, Vision entered the memory and watched the scene unfold before him. It was of a young Kyra no older than six crying against a tree in what appeared to be a park at night. From a distance Vision saw something overhead coming towards the ground at an amazingly rapid speed which also caught young Kyra's attention. When it slammed into the ground creating a crater young Kyra slowly stood and went to investigate. Following, Vision and young Kyra peered inside the crater to see a shard of what seemed to be an orange glowing mirror. Only Vision instantly knew what this was as he in horror watched young Kyra carefully climb into the crater to see what it was closer up. Almost wishing he could stop her, Vision could only watch on as young Kyra in slow-motion pick up the orange glowing shard of mirror before he saw something that he couldn't believe. For the glowing orange shard in young Kyra's hand actually began to dissolve into her flesh so that by the time the memory began to fade and disappear it had completely morphed into her body. Quickly removing his mind from hers, Vision had to actually catch Kyra as she collapsed forward out of the chair still softly sobbing in agony. The whole time all Kyra felt was horrific pain—as if a cement wall had collapsed on top of her body and was crushing her body. Or as if every bone in her body was being ripped out from her skin. With eyes closed and head resting against Vision's shoulder, Kyra heard the Laboratory door open before a familiar voice asked,

"What the hell?!" unknown to the two, FRIDAY had alerted not only Tony but the others as well so that they all stood now inside the room.

"What happened V?" Steve asked seeing Kyra's tearstained face as Vision explained with a worried voice,

"She asked me to discover the reason why she had brought Pietro back from Death, though I discovered the reason—I unfortunately caused her great suffering."

"We can see that, we need to get her into the Infirmary." Natasha said while Pietro moved towards the two in order to lift Kyra into his arms. Allowing him to do so, Vision watched as he and Wanda along with Pepper left the room while the others stayed to ask what the hell had happened. So Vision began to explain yet FRIDAY told them,

"Mr. Stark a Director Fury and Agent Hill are here to speak with everyone."

"Shit why on earth is Mother here?" Tony cursed crossing his arms in annoyance so that Vision replied,

"He had called Kyra earlier telling her that he wanted to discover the reason behind how she had revived Pietro from near Death. That is why she had me search for the reason—and the reason I harmed her so."

"Well we have to see him." Rhodey said logically yet Tony added,

"Yeah and say that 'hey Vision managed to nearly kill Kyra!' sure that will go over wonderfully with Mother!"

"We aren't going to tell him that, if we do who knows what will happen or what he'll think." Sam frowned so that everyone agreed that they wouldn't say a word about what had happened as they went to greet Director Fury and Agent Hill. Finding them in the living room of Tony's apartment, Director Fury got right down to business asking,

"Where is Ms. Hayes?"

"She actually got sick last night, she's in the Infirmary right now being checked over. Doubt she's in the mood to see you Mother." Tony said quickly as if he had already planned the cover story. That surprised everyone as Agent Hill narrowed her eyes as she said,

"Even so it is important that we see her. Sick or no she needs to answer our questions on how she managed to revive Pietro Maximoff."

"Ok sure, go torture an insanely sick human being who probably can't even speak right now. What wonderful figures of humanity you both are." Tony said smartly daring them to continue as Director Fury now narrowed his eyes as he put his hands behind his back calmly.

"Stark, you should know better than anyone that she needs to answer for her actions."

"When she is feeling better. It would only be fair sir." Steve said simply before Natasha added,

"Come back tomorrow Director, I'm sure by then she will be well enough to answer all your questions." for a moment the two groups were silent before Director Fury nodded and the two headed for the elevators. As they both got in to leave he told them,

"If we don't get to see her tomorrow we will have to push our way to see her."

"No doubt Mother." Tony snapped before they watched the doors of the elevator close so that they all exhaled a breath they had been holding. It was Vision who had stayed silent who asked FRIDAY,

"How is Kyra?"

"She is currently asleep with Ms. Potts watching over her. The Maximoff twins are on their way upstairs." for the rest of the day the others stayed separate trying to understand what had happened and figure out what to do tomorrow. It wasn't until that night when Vision was able to visit Kyra and was surprised to find her awake leaning against the wall in her bed. When he entered the room she looked up and smiled weakly at him as he said instantly,

"I am so incredibly sorry for causing you so much pain Kyra." shaking her head Kyra patted her bed indicating he take a seat. When he hesitated she frowned at him saying,

"V come on I don't hate you for what you did, I told you to find out what was wrong with me after all." again she patted the bed so that he shook his own head and took a seat beside her. Grinning now, Kyra asked him,

"So since I actually don't know what you saw—what did you find out? What's the 'super-secret' problem with me?" when he didn't say anything Kyra made a face taking one of his hands before friendly punching his shoulder with the other.

"You'll have to tell me at some point right?" she teased so that when he did tell her she had no words,

"You posses with your very being a shard of one of the Infinity Stones; you have been given the abilities of the Soul Stone. That is the reason behind everything Kyra. That's what caused everything."


	6. AUTHORS NOTE!

**I literally hate the fact I have to DISCONTINUE this story. The Plot Bunny for it has been given a proper funeral and I have been able to mourn it. However as a writer I have to keep going forward. Despite the fact I know how many people are looking forward to another chapter and for me to finish this story I can't in good conscious do so. I would be lying to myself and hence lying to every reader of this story. And I can't do that. With that in mind I ask for everyone's apologies and if I don't get them than I understand. I really do understand if you're upset or just plain mad at me. I would be if it was the other way around. So with all of that said, I shall take a deep breath and await the onslaught of reviews to this Authors Note. UnimaginablexBeing**


End file.
